The present invention relates to a scroll pump, and more particularly to a scroll pump which has an inlet port and an outlet port for pumping an incompressible hydraulic fluid from the inside to the outside of the pump.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional scroll pump.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional scroll pump comprises a fixed scroll 1, an orbiting scroll 3 which orbits according to the driving force of a motor (not shown in FIG. 1) and contacts the fixed scroll 1, an inlet port 5 formed at one side of the scroll pump for influxing an incompressible hydraulic fluid to the inside of the pump, and an outlet port 7 formed in the middle of the upper side of the scroll pump to discharge the incompressible hydraulic fluid from the pump to the outside.
In the operation of the conventional scroll pump, the orbiting scroll 3 simultaneously orbits according to the driving force of the motor and further orbits with contacting the fixed scroll 1. At this time, through the inlet port 5 the incompressible hydraulic fluid is introduced into the space between the fixed scroll 1 and the orbiting scroll 3. The incompressible hydraulic fluid is moved toward the center of the fixed scroll 1 by the orbiting of the orbiting scroll 3 and is then pumped out through the outlet port 7.
However, in the conventional scroll pump, the incompressible hydraulic fluid is moved by a contact part between the orbiting scroll 3 and the fixed scroll 1, whereby it is necessary to conduct with fine precision the contact part of said side so as to prevent the effluxion of the incompressible hydraulic fluid. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased.
Moreover, since the incompressible hydraulic fluid is moved from the outside to the inside of the pump, there is the risk that the motor may break down due to the centrifugal force of the incompressible hydraulic fluid, and furthermore, the outlet pressure of the incompressible hydraulic fluid pumped to the outside of the pump through the outlet port 7 may seriously decline.